


It Barely Counts at 3am

by choctopus



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Dreams, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choctopus/pseuds/choctopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3am is a very bad time to be alone with your thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Barely Counts at 3am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justsomerain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomerain/gifts).



Kate awoke with a start and a head full of jumbled impressions; of calloused hands on her skin, rough stubble, coffee breath, and 'Katie Kate' breathed into her ear...

"Dammit subconscious I thought we were past this" She muttered to herself, sitting up and registering that no, she wasn't in her own bed; yes, she was on Clint's sofa; and... she definitely hadn't been under these blankets when she dozed off. It was a shame his thoughtfulness was so often covered up by the whole 'human disaster' thing.

She checked her phone. 3:12. Futz. The worst possible time to be alone with your thoughts AND that dream... how had it even started? She could feel it slipping away from her but there was definitely some sort of a crisis, and America was there at some point? No, it was gone. Just the imagined sensations in her head and the very real feeling of _want_.

But he'd already said no once and Kate was not about to court rejection again.

She moved to stretch her legs and knocked her phone off the arm of the sofa. The clatter felt so loud in the silent apartment, but Clint slept like the dead and his hearing was bad enough anyway... Oh no. She could definitely hear movement from his bedroom.

"Katie Kate? You awake?"

"Yeah, sorry, I just. I woke up. Sorry for disturbing you."

"No problem." He said. He walked over and sat next to her on the sofa. He smiled to himself. "You know, I was having a dream about you."

"Hah, yeah, what about?" Kate asked, trying and failing to keep the squeak of alarm from her voice.

"We were saving the world." He looked at her and smiled.

"That is what we do." Her voice was strained and his smile was warm, and there was just the slightest little head-tilt - a voice in the back of her head was screaming at her 'Kate, no, just don't this is a terrible idea it will end horribly just don't it's not worth the trouble...' but another, like a little devil on her shoulder, whispered; '3am isn't a real sort of time, it barely counts at 3am.'

There would be time for regret in the morning. She reached out, and entwined her fingers with his.


End file.
